It is believed to be known that there are varies types of systems and methods available for measuring the signal-to-noise ratio of a broad band communication system. The signal-to-noise ratio may be measured at a plurality of different test points in order to monitor a particular systems performance. The higher the signal to noise ratio at a particular test point, the stronger the signal is at that test point. Examples of such systems are described in U.S. patent application Ser. Nos. 09/588,387, entitled “Monitoring System For A Hybrid Fiber Cable Network”, filed Jun. 6, 2000, 09/511,090 entitled “HFC Access Network Management System”, filed Feb. 23, 2000, 09/511,087, entitled “Arrangement For Discovering The Topology Of An HFC Access Network, filed Feb. 23, 2000, and 09/511,702, entitled “Arrangement For Providing Mediated Access In An HFC Access Network”, filed Feb. 23, 2000, which are assigned to the assignee or the present application, and incorporated herein, by reference. In conjunction with being able to measure the signal-to-noise ratio, a simple way of monitoring and displaying the measurement of the signal-to-noise ratio of a broad band communications system at a plurality of test points would be beneficial.